


Pastries, Puppies and Proposals

by 1967PotterImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sam loves dogs, blind!Sam, cute sabriel, i don't really know what i'm doing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/pseuds/1967PotterImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic for a very precious bean. I love you dear <3</p>
<p>Blind!Sam human AU in which Sabriel happens. That's pretty much it, I'm not a very good author, the ending is literal crap. i tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastries, Puppies and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kait, i love you! I hope you've had an amazing time my darling <3 <3

Sam dug for his house keys in his suit pocket as he walked up the path towards the house him and his boyfriend, Gabriel, shared. It was their anniversary of four years today and Sam, knowing Gabe wouldn’t be home from work until at least 2 hours’ time, was planning to do something special for his angel.

Reaching the front door, Sam propped his guide stick under his arm and fumbled for the lock, his sightless eyes staring straight forward, almost lazily, as if too bored to help.

Sam hadn’t been born blind. A few years before he met Gabriel, Sam was in a car accident with his brother Dean and Uncle Bobby. Both of his relatives got off with merely a graze on their elbows, but Sam, being the driver and only one in the front, had got most of the impact and completely lost his vision from the damage.

Now five years on, Sam had learned to live with his loss of sight. He had learnt braille extremely well and though it was hard at first, he soon found that being unable to see could even be used to his advantage.

After twisting the key in its lock, Sam gripped at the handle when he felt something smooth on his palm. He followed the trail of what felt like ribbon, before reaching a piece of card attached to the end.

Turning it over, Sam brushed over the material and could feel the familiar sensation of braille on his fingertips. As he started to read he chuckled, realising that Gabriel had taken the day off working in the bakery and had beaten Sam to do something romantic.

Continuing with the note, Sam quickly figured out what it said;

_For my darling Samwich,_

_Sorry I beat you into setting something up. You’re always the one to be sappy, so I figured it was my turn, eh?_

_Head to the kitchen sweetheart._

_I love you._

Sam smiled softly at the note and opened the door to his home, taking the note with him.

As soon as he entered, the most amazing smell hit him. It was like cinnamon and syrup and sugar all in one and Sam instantly knew what it was, the familiar attack on his senses more than welcome as far as he was concerned.

Sam headed to the kitchen, as instructed and the closer he got, the bigger his grin became. The moose used his guide stick to help him to the table and, after gently feeling around, his hand gripped at a wicker basket which was full to the brim of Gabriel’s village-famous cinnamon buns. Sam let out a porn worthy moan, grabbed one of the baked goods and literally inhaled it.

Gabriel’s bakery, Heavenly Sweets, was town famous and sold the best damn food Sam had ever eaten. It was one of the many perks of having Gabriel as a boyfriend, as he was constantly bringing home off-cuts and the few leftovers that hadn’t sold that day.

On the handle of the basket, another piece of ribbon was tied, and Sam followed its trail to the next note.

_Samsquatch,_

_Hopefully you didn’t spend too long eating the cinnamon buns, or I’ll probably be freezing my (mighty fine) ass off where I am._

_I’m joking kiddo, but you better have saved some for me ;)_

_Next stop: Bathroom_

_I love you._

Snickering at the note and putting it with the other in his back pocket, Sam started towards the bathroom. Walking in, he could hear his shoes clicking on the tiled floor and he headed towards the bathroom counter. His calloused hands scouted the side until they nudged something cold and smooth. Feeling around a bit more, Sam realised it was a vase and in it were, what Sam presumed, a bunch of 12 roses.

Sam smirked, knowing that Gabe had gone to extremes this year to show that he was just as romantic as Sam himself. The note read;

_For my Samshine,_

_I’ve always told you I was hopeless romantic. Believe me yet? No?_

_Check our bedroom. Maybe then you will._

_I love you._

Sam slipped it into his pocket with the other two and headed up to their bedroom. Opening the door and stepping inside, Sam wondered where the next note could be. He started to walk towards the bed as a start point when he could smell something strange in the room.

_Was that…_ Sam asked himself _…dog food?_

More confused than ever (yes, that includes when Gabriel was off work sick and had stuck all the furniture to the wall insisting he was bored. Sam still doesn’t know how it got up there), Sam was about to take another step forward when he heard a tiny noise like a bark and something small and wet nuzzling against his ankle.

Putting two and two together Sam was gobsmacked, and crouched down to stroke the miniscule, fluffy puppy, laughing in disbelief at how amazing his boyfriend was.

“Hello there!” Sam cooed, the dog nuzzling into Sam’s palm. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

Sam fawned over the puppy and as he scratched it behind its ears, he felt a collar with a ribbon attached to it.

Following it to the note, Sam translated:

_Hey Moose of mine,_

_The smell **was** dog food, you are right. And you are now officially the owner of a little brown and white collie puppy!_

_She’s a girl, and I got her from the pound in town. I thought we could choose a name together._

_There’s a lead for her in the drawer by the bed. Come and meet me._

_I hope you’ve been paying attention to the corners._

_I love you._

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _The corners? What about them?_   He thought to himself. Taking the other three notes from his suit pocket, he laid them on the floor next to each other and trailed his fingers along the edges of each card. Sure enough, on the first card, printed in braille was the letter P.

Moving to the next, his fingers traced the letter A, then R and finally K.

Realising that they spelt ‘Park’, Sam stood from stroking the puppy, and retrieved her lead from the drawer by the bed.

Fumbling with the clip for a few seconds, Sam eventually secured the dog and headed downstairs, lead in one hand, guide stick in the other.

“Come on girl” Sam encouraged. “Let’s go and meet your other dad”

 

〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜〜(^∇^〜)

 

 

Gabriels POV

 

Gabriel could see Sam walking towards the park in which he was waiting, the new puppy tagging along and sighed with relief, knowing that he hadn’t messed up and Sam had received his first three gifts swimmingly.

Walking towards his boyfriend he called out. “Sam!” and watched as his boyfriends face lit up and started to walk in the general direction of his voice.

“That’s it, that’s right, follow the sultry, soothing, sound of my voice” Gabriel stated, until Sam reached him.

“Stop quoting Monsters Inc. you dork and kiss me” The taller man demanded and Gabriel happily obliged, standing on his tiptoes to reach the moose.

When they had broken apart, Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat at Gabriel.

“Gabe this is all amazing, I really don’t know what to say. Thank you so much” He exclaimed, and Gabriel laughed at his Moose’s excitement, crouching down to pet the puppy.

“Anything for you my darling” He replied in a joking matter yet still 110% meaning what he said.

The park they were in didn’t have a dogs on leashes policy so Gabriel unclipped the pup and let her explore.

“We need to think of a name for her” Sam muttered thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit “But before we do Samsquatch, I wanna ask you something ‘k?”

Sam flashed a charming smile at his boyfriend. “Yeah sure, what is it?” Sam wondered, sitting on one of the nearby benches.

“Well- uh, ya see” Gabriel stuttered, fiddling with anxiety. “There’s just one more gift.”

Gabriel knelt down on one knee and took Sam’s hands in his own.

“I’ve known you for three years now Sam and- uh, it’s been the best three years of my life. I mean, you’ve been there for me through everything and you’ve helped me through some tough shit and there is now ay I can repay you for that. I don’t usually do sappy speeches, but if I’ll do one for anyone it’s going to be you. I love you so much and I don’t think I can ever show it to you properly, but I guess this is the second best thing huh?” The shorter man produced a box from his pocket and opened it with a small click.  “So. Uh, Sam” Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Will you, ya know, marry me?”

There was silence.

And then Sam’s grin grew a mile wider and a single tear slipped down the side of his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his palm and wrapped Gabriel in his arms, squeezing the life out of him.

“Of course I will dork” Sam sniffled into his boyfri- no, fiancés shoulder and laughed at how much of a mess he must look.

“I love you too” Sam continued, “Thank you for everything.”

Pulling away from the hug Gabriel and Sam both stood up and linked fingers.

Whistling the newest member of their family over, they started to head towards home.

“Now the real question is,” continued Gabriel, “What shall we name this little angel?”

Sam smiled and thought for a moment.

“Well when you said she was a border collie, I thought something quite different and classy.” Stated Sam.

“We could just name her Sammantha after you or something.” Sam laughed at this and Gabe continued “What about Lucy, or Kaitlyn or Molli-“

“That one” Sam interrupted. “Kaitlyn, or Kait for short. I like that.” He told Gabe, and Gabe grinned, resting his head on the moose’s shoulder.

“Kaitlyn….” He pondered. “Yeah. Yeah, I like it. Suits her.”

Smiling softly, Sam put his arm around his fiancés shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you angel.” He murmured into Gabriel’s hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
